


Тодд не знает

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: События 8 серии 1 сезона. Барт появляется буквально на минуту позже в подвале Спринга. Или на полминуты.





	Тодд не знает

Женщина с пистолетом опоздала всего лишь на минуту. Или на полминуты. Тодд не уверен. Тодд не знает. Он теперь вообще ничего не знает. Одно дело кричать на Дирка и говорить, чтобы холистический детектив убирался из его жизни, а другое видеть, как тому в плечо впивается арбалетный болт. Или гарпун? Или стрела? Тодд совершенно ничего не знает и не понимает в этой жизни.  
Всю неделю голос с британским акцентом твердил ему: «Всё связано», «Совпадения тоже связаны». Тодду казалось, что сейчас всё стало понятней. Но когда в подвале Спринга Дирк прикрывает собой Лидию и ему в плечо летит вторая стрела, Тодд перестает верить в совпадения. Это закономерность. Злой рок. Судьба. Называйте, как хотите. И Тодд Бротцман понятия не имеет, что с этим делать и как это остановить, особенно, когда у тебя самого подкашиваются ноги, а перед глазами всё плывет от сильного удара током. Чертовы гарпуны! Или арбалеты? Или эти лысые парни? Или Риммер? Кто виноват во всём этом?  
Лысый тип нажимает на кнопку и по проводу, соединяющему стрелу и арбалет, проходит ток. Тот самый ток, который Тодд в прошлый раз взял на себя. Удар, который с легкостью свалил Бротцмана с ног без дополнительной раны в плече.  
Дирк вскрикивает и выгибается, отпуская Лидию. Раздается выстрел, эхом прокатывающийся по подвалу. Лысый тип падает, Дирк замирает на мгновение и падает следом у ног Лидии. В дверях стоит растрепанная женщина в униформе коридорного с пистолетом в руках, а рядом жмется какой-то парень с безумным взглядом. И где Тодд уже видел подобный взгляд? Возможно в зеркале заднего вида, когда вёл машину до отеля, где раньше работал, чтобы успеть предотвратить смерть Спринга, которую, как выяснилось, предотвратить было невозможно.  
Раздается второй выстрел, и другой приспешник Риммера падает мертвым.  
\- Барт, - испуганно тянет парень, пришедший с женщиной-коридорным.  
\- Странно, - отзывается она и наводит пистолет на лежащего на полу Дирка, чуть наклоняет голову, будто задумавшись. – Что-то не так, Кен, - дуло пистолета опускается вниз.  
Тодд, наконец, отмирает и, шатаясь, бредет к неподвижному Дирку. Где-то рядом всхлипывает Лидия Спринг – причина всех несчастий, свалившихся на голову Бротцмана – переругивается странная парочка, Кен и Барт. Кажется, этот парень узнал машину Спринга и теперь рвется её починить и что-то бормочет о предназначении. Но Тодд не уверен. Тодд не знает. Он ничего не знает.  
\- Дирк, - выдыхает Бротцман и оседает на пол. Он пытается нащупать пульс на шее холистического детектива, стараясь не смотреть на кровь, толчками вытекающую из ран на плече. Такая темная. Тягучая. Наверняка, липкая. Она горячая? Холодная? Какая потеря крови считается критичной? Тодд не знает. Снова ничего не знает. Невыносимо.  
Бротцман никак не может найти проклятый пульс. Но он и не врач, чтобы делать это быстрым, отработанным движением. Дирк почему-то не двигается. Хотя Тодд тоже не двигался, когда его ударило разрядом тока. В тот момент единственное, на что было способно его тело – это лежать и сотрясаться мелкой дрожью на бетонном полу рядом с машиной времени. Но Дирк, в отличие от него, лежит на удивление спокойно. Что-то не так. Что-то неправильно. Тодд не понимает, а мысли путаются.  
Кен гордо объявляет, что починил машину Спринга.  
\- Там есть записка? – не отрывая взгляда от бледного, перепачканного пылью и кровью лица друга, спрашивает Тодд.  
\- Есть, - сдавленно говорит Лидия.  
\- Поверните ручку и отправьте эту гребанную машину в прошлое. Нужно замкнуть петлю, - Тодд прикасается к крови. Она действительно липкая, чуть теплая. Его начинает мутить.  
За спиной раздается странный треск, за которым следует вспышка. Тодд старается прикрыть от неё Дирка по мере своих сил. Раз не смог уберечь от второй стрелы, так может спасет от всего остального. Пожалуйста, вселенная, дай ему шанс! Потому что сейчас он абсолютно не справляется со своими обязанностями ассистента. Он не справляется с тем, чтобы быть другом. Он ничего не знает о том, как быть другом. Но мог бы научиться этому вместе с Дирком. Мог бы узнать.  
\- Пойдем отсюда, Кен, - хрипло говорит Барт.  
Её помощник ( или друг? или кто он ей?) кивает. Проходя мимо Тодда, парень смотрит на него сочувствующим взглядом и тихо произносит:  
\- Мне жаль, что так вышло, приятель.  
Тодд абсолютно не понимает, почему этому подозрительному типу жаль. За спиной сдавленно плачет Лидия Спринг. Наверное, снова быть девочкой оказалось сложнее, чем она помнила. Дирк всё еще не двигается. Это абсолютно неправильно! Мысль кажется очень понятной и простой. Ничего сложного. Но знаний почему-то не прибавляет.  
Тодд мягко гладит Дирка по щеке, пытается приподнять, привести в чувство. Ему нужно хотя бы крошечное подтверждение, что Дирк всё еще с ним, что Дирк здесь. Но голова друга безвольно падет на бок и замирает, а сердце под ладонью Тодда молчит. И вот тогда он понимает, почему странный парень Кен сказал: «мне жаль».  
Лидия всё не может успокоиться, а Тодд не может и не хочет её успокаивать. Он бы сам сейчас не отказался от поддержки: от улыбки Дирка, его назойливости и дружелюбия, его энергии и энтузиазма, быстрых, хаотичных прикосновений и похлопываний. Он бы не отказался от самого Дирка. Или отказался? В тот момент, когда сказал, что друг заслуживает одиночества. Тодд правда так сказал?  
Он зажмуривается. Пальцами сжимая изо всех сил твердую скользящую кожу куртки. Тодду хочется по-прежнему не понимать. Тодду хочется не знать. Но вселенная ставит его перед фактом. Смерть сильнее улыбки холистического детектива, но слабее его желания помочь и раскрыть дело.  
Вбежавшая в подвал корги бросается к Лидии, Тодд провожает её безразличным взглядом, видит, как девочка отчаянно обнимает собаку. За ним появляется Фара и Эстевез. Наверное, всё кончено. Риммер больше не опасен, но Тодд не хочется знать об этом ничего. Он утыкается лбом в висок Дирка и пытается дышать. Просто нужно продолжать не понимать.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - шепчет Тодд. – Ничего.


End file.
